Goodbye
by HannahTheBritt
Summary: This is my fist fanfic and I know it is not the best. I am only 13 so my vocab range isn't great but I still hope you give it a try. It is short and sweet. This is when Mike is leaving the firm after season 3, this is how I thought/hoped it would go down.


"Shit." Only now did he discover that he was losing the best job he had ever had. Before, when he accepted the other job it felt like the right thing to do but as the end of his career at Pearson Spector neared he started to regret his decision but he couldn't go back. He was no longer a Puppy, he wasn't even a dog; he was a fully grown man who needed to make some hard choices to protect the people he cared about. Although he knew this was the right thing to do if he wanted Jessica's firm to maintain its impeccable reputation he didn't like it. To be completely honest he hated it, he hated the sound of being a 'fully grown man' he liked being a puppy. Being a puppy was easy, everyone loves puppies! As he was thinking honestly now he wasn't quitting for the firm, nor his beautiful girlfriend Rachel, he was doing it for Harvey. His self-absorbed arsehole of a friend which he couldn't help but admire. Mike knew Harvey would do the same for him, Harvey had even threatened his career to keep Mike working with him, his career which he had loved so much. If that's not caring then I don't know what is! As much as Mike wanted to be Harvey he wasn't; this wouldn't be as easy as it would be for his boss.

Arriving into work on his old bike and best suit he felt bad for leaving Rachel to travel to work with Donna instead of her boyfriend but reassured himself that he was just doing it for old time sake. When he got onto the right floor he was surprised by the silence, "Where is everyone?" mike said loudly, acting as if he didn't know what was happening. He had seen enough TV shows to know that he was going to be 'surprised'. Mike continued to creep around, shouting about how quiet it was and how weird that he was first into the office, however he was startled by a familiar voice **"I think we get the point."** Mike spun around to be greeted by one of Harvey's friendly smirks. **"You really thought we arranged a surprise party for you, kid?"** Harvey raised an eyebrow, parking his hands deep into his trouser pockets, obviously hiding something.

"No…No… I just thought- Well I've seen- It was really quiet and dark, what else should I be thinking and it's my last day if you had forgotten." Mike stuttered, looking away to try hide his embarrassed face.

"**I know right, it's weird! This is what it's like to be early, actually this is what it's like to be on time,"** Harvey told Mike sarcastically, tutting as he walked past and into his office **"Oh and Yeah I had forgotten." **

"Hilarious! Ha ha ha. You're _so _funny Harvey."

Harvey narrowed his eyes before opening his curtains, letting the bright sun light pierce through the glass.

"Damn!" mike sheltered his eyes while scrunching them "I liked it more when it was dark."

"**That sounds like something a Junkie would say!"**

"Actually a Junkie would sound like this: 'It was so much more radical without the lights, dude, what a bummer!" Mike slurred collapsing onto the leather sofa behind him. Harvey tried to suppress a smile from forming onto his face but failed miserably.

"**Why you in so early?"**

"Am I not always early?"

"**No."**

Mike sighed "I thought I should make this a day everyone could remember. The day Mike Ross was on time, in fact early for work!" Mike said in a dramatic voice while fist pumping the air.

"**I can't believe I hired a child!" **

"I thought you hate kids?"

"**I do?"**

"But you love me!"

"**Believe what you want to believe."**

"Haha! You don't deny it!"

"**If I did deny it you would just go on and on about it."**

Harvey started for the door.

"Don't think you fooled me Harvey!"

"**Excuse me?" **Harvey blurted out, giving Mike a stern stare.

"I know you have something in your pocket. A present perhaps? Was it a surprise?" Mike teased, rising from the sofa and approaching Harvey eagerly. "Also that stare doesn't scare me."

"**I think you find my stare terrifying." Harvey **

"Off topic. What's in the Pocket Harvey?"

"**Kid, just because you're leaving doesn't mean you get to find out what's in my pockets, next you'll be asking me where I live!"**

"I already know where you live. "

Harvey again began to walk away and Mike followed.

"Now who's the kid? Are you actually running away from me?"

By now Harvey was speed walking.

"**You are and no." **

"Harvey Specter is running away from Mike Ross!" Mike shrieked as loud as he could. Mike grabbed the scrunched up paper in his pocket:

'_Staffroom. 7:00. be quiet.'_

Mikes eyes widened and pushed past Harvey excitedly. "I Knew it!" he squealed, a head of his friend. Harvey sighed. **"Calm down kid."** But Harvey's command was ignored. Harvey began to laugh as he heard everyone scream surprise and then Mile pretending to be shocked. Although he would never admit, he was going to miss this very annoying pup.

_**I KNOW THIS WAS VERY SHORT AND PROBABLY NOT THE BEST THING YOU HAVE EVER READ BUT OH WELL! I AM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS BUT I DO HAVE A FEW IDEAS FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN.**_


End file.
